Humble Me
by Lizzy3
Summary: Hermione meets up with a face from the past in a dingy pub. Songfic to Humble Me- Norah Jones. This is another one chapter fic. R


Disclaimer- I own only Bonnie and Aden Granger and Dorian Faden.  
  
Hermione stood outside the pub, unsure if she should really go in. It was a rather dodgy looking place to begin with but she had a gnawing at her stomach that told her to walk in. It was probably that added to the pouring rain in the muddy streets.  
  
With a deep breath she ducked in. It was so smoky she could barely keep her eyes open at first. A few people looked up at her as she walked in. Admittedly, she did look a bit out of place. She was wearing a blue sweater, jeans and sandals with her hair drawn up in a bun. The rest of the inhabitants of the pub wore various types of leather attire or something very, very dirty, nigh indecipherable.  
  
She slunk through the crowd, making her way to the counter. At the counter a very tough looking man stood, running a dirty rag through an even dirtier glass. She sat down on a stool and the man looked up. "Did you get lost miss?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for someone," she answered. "Can you get me a scotch on the rocks?" He nodded with an apprehensive look in his eye. He poured her the glass none the less and handed it to her. She ran her thin finger over the rim, not daring to drink it for fear of disease. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago," she whispered to herself, looking down at her wrist watch. She craned her neck. He said he had graying hair, was tall and had hazel eyes. He said he was thin and would be wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A man of such a description had not entered as of late.  
  
"Went out on a limb  
Gone to far  
Broke down at the side of the road  
Stranded at the outskirts and the sun's creepin' up"  
  
As she was about to abandon the venture a gray haired man came into the pub. He was looking around for someone and she was sure it was she for whom he was looking. She was very tempted to stand but thought better of it. She busied herself with trying to make herself look a little more normal. She turned in her chair and ran her hands through her hair, messing it up to her dismay. With a quick, graceful swipe she whipped out the sticks that held it up. It fluttered to her shoulders and she pinched her cheeks.  
  
Before she knew it a hand was laid on her shoulder and she looked around. The man had found her. "Are you Hermione?" he asked quietly. She nodded.  
  
"So you're Dorian Faden?" he nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
"Baby's in the backseat  
Still fast asleep  
Dreamin' of better days  
I don't want to call you but you're all I have to turn to."  
  
"Please call me Rian," he said. He then proceeded to order himself a bear and he turned to her. "So how have you been?"  
  
"You mean these past 18 years?" she asked, a bit of iciness creeping into her voice. He nodded stoically. "May I ask you a question?" she asked, finally getting hold of herself. He nodded and she looked at him.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and rested his index fingers on his temples.  
  
"I wasn't ready Hermione. I wasn't ready for everything."  
  
"Neither was my mother, neither was Bonnie."  
  
"But I just couldn't! You can't possibly understand."  
  
"You're right, I can't. I could never give up responsibility for my own child!" he didn't have an answer for her. He stayed silent.  
  
"What do you say  
When it's all gone away  
Baby I didn't mean to hurt you  
Truth spoke in whispers will tear you apart  
No matter how hard you resist it  
It never rains when you want it to."  
  
"So were you ever ready?"  
  
"I guess I could have been. I just didn't think it would be right for me to come back after leaving." She nodded, looking back at her scotch. "How is Bonnie, I mean, your mother?"  
  
"She and Dad are fine," Hermione answered, putting emphasis on the "dad". Rian winced.  
  
"What are they doing now days?"  
  
"They're both dentists."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Finishing school."  
  
"Top of your class, just like your mother I presume." Hermione nodded. "I thought so. You've done better without me."  
  
"You humble me Lord  
Humble me Lord  
I'm on my knees empty."  
  
"I've always wondered," Hermione began, tears running down her cheeks. "If it was because of the way I turned out. Was it something I did."  
  
"It wasn't you specifically. It was more me. I wasn't at a time in my life that could handle a child. I would have only screwed up your life the way I have mine."  
  
"You weren't there. You didn't see my first steps. You didn't see my first birthday. You didn't see a damn thing!" She banged her glass on the table, causing its contents to splatter. She immediately picked up a napkin and started dabbing at the stain.  
  
"I know Hermione. Please, don't make this any harder then it has to be."  
  
"I didn't get to choose did I? I didn't get to say whether I wanted my Dad in my life or not! You just left without any thought to anyone but yourself."  
  
"You're right, I'm a selfish ass whole. Is that all you wanted to accomplish. I could have saved you the trouble,"he grumbled.  
  
"You humble me Lord  
Humble me Lord  
Please, please, please forgive me."  
  
"So, you said you have some pictures?" Rian asked finally. Hermione nodded and handed him a package. He opened it and started flipping through the pictures.  
  
"Baby Teresa got your eyes  
I see you all the time  
When she asked about her daddy  
I never know what to say."  
  
"You have my hair," he whispered reverently stroking a photo of a five-year-old Hermione. "Is Aden good to you?"  
  
"Yes, it wasn't the same though." He continued to look through the pictures. He began regretting more and more the day he left Bonnie. She had been a month pregnant at that moment. He was an up and coming artist and hadn't the time for such responsibilities. Now he was suffering.  
  
"Heard you kicked the bottle  
And helped build a church,  
You carry an honest wage  
Is it true you have someone to keep you company?"  
  
"So, what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm working from my apartment."  
  
"Any women?"  
  
"One Vivi. She's a sculpture."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you say  
When it's all gone away  
Baby I didn't mean to hurt you  
Truth spoke in whispers will tear you apart  
No matter how hard you resist it  
It never rains when you want it to."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"Partially?"  
  
"I've already begun to forgive you partially." It was then that Rian noticed the glittering ring on Hermione's left ring finger.  
  
"Are you engaged?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron Weasley, he's been one of my best friends for years."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"We're having a long engagement."  
  
"I suppose Aden will walk you down the isle?" It wasn't a threat or a sarcastic comment. It was simply a statement, one that was filled with remorse for the life he could have had. Hermione studied his face. He looked humble, subdued.  
  
"You humble me Lord  
Humble me Lord  
I'm on my knees empty  
You humble me Lord  
Humble me Lord  
Please, please, please forgive me"  
  
They made small talk for another fifteen minutes. It was then that Hermione shouldered her bag and got up off the chair. He rose with her. She extended her hand. "Maybe you'll be invited to the wedding."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Good, goodbye Rian."  
  
"Goodbye Hermione."  
  
Hermione walked into the cool night. It smelled of a recent rain though no clouds hung in the sky. She started down the street toward the closest place from which she could apparate home. Ron would be there. She was at peace. Dorian Faden was her biological father but not her dad. For a long time she had been worried that she was missing out on something big. Now she knew that it was he who was missing out. She could live in peace now. She was Hermione Granger and wasn't afraid to admit it. He was Dorian Faden and had been humbled. 


End file.
